BFFS 4 Ever
by monkeysista321
Summary: This is a Care bear humans fan fic.Three BFFs Good luck, Cheer And Harmony are going to Junior high were they each got there own problom. One has a crush on the one of the other friends, One falls in love with the hot guy in school. And many more.
1. Chapter 1

BFF's Forever

Cheer walked to school with her BFF's Harmony and Good luck

"Yay" Cheer said "Can't wait for our first day of junior high"

"Yeah" Harmony said."What about you Good luck"

"Yeah, Me to" Good luck said "Totally" He ran up ahead to try to jump onto the ledge like thing. but he did'nt work out.

"Owch" He said trying to help himself up. But Cheer came to help.

"You okay" She asked.

"Yeah" Good luck said."I think" He laughed. harmony ran up to them.

"Hey guy's" She said."We'll be late if you don't hurry" So they ran up to the school bus stop. there was a whole crowd of people waiting for the bus.

"Huh" Harmony said."What do we do now?"

"I guess we wait for the bus" Cheer said. Then somebody came running up to them then.

BUMP!

"Owch" Cheer said."Watch out next time" She tryed to get up.Then this guy with yellow hair helped her up.

"Thanks" Cheer said."Hello my name is Cheer this is my friends Good luck and Harmony."

"Oh my name is Funshine" The guy said."And the guy who just ran into you is Oopsy"

"Hey" The guy who ran into them said."Sorry i was hurrying so i would'nt be late"

"Its Okay" Cheer said. She then saw the school bus pull up. Then everyone started pileing in.

"Come on" Harmony said. We don't want a bad seat" So they all ran trying to get onto the bus but when they got in it was to late all the good seats were tooken.

"What do we do now" Good luck said. Looking around he saw there were two seats left in the back.

"What about down there" He said pointing to the back.

"No" Cheer said."There only two seats back there" Cheer looked around trying to find better seats.

"Come on Harmony" Good luck said."Lets sit down there"

"But, What about Cheer" Harmony asked.

"Well, she did'nt want to squiz into there with us" Good luck said pulling harmony down the isle.

"Guys" Cheer said."Wait for me" She ran up ahead. But thenthe bus driver saw her running.

"Little girl with pink hair" He said to Cheer."No running on the bus. Sit right here in this seat the bus is leaving now" Cheer turned around an sat in the front next to Funshine.

"Hey!" Funshine said."Sorry you had to sit up here"

"Oh, Its okay" Cheer said. She blushed. He was soo H.O.T.

"Hey Funshine" Some girl with pink hair said. She was pretty who could compeat with her.

"Hey Love-a-Lot" Funshine said."This is Cheer" He said pointing to Cheer

"Hey" Cheer said.

"Oh hey" Love-a-Lot said."Can i sit here?"

"Umm, Of course" Cheer said getting up" She knew the bus driver would get mad but she just walked to the back of the bus. She saw two guy's and one girl sitting next to Harmony and Good luck who were just talking.

"Hey guys" Cheer said."Hope theres room for me"

"Sure" Harmony said scooting over for Cheer. Then Cheer heard some wispering.

"He's so dorky looking" One of the guys said. He had blue hair.

"Yeah" The other guy said. This guy had brown hair.

"Hey!" Cheer said."Don't talk about my friend like that"

"Why are you listning to our conversation" The guy with blue hair said.

"Uhh" Cheer said."Cause.. Cause.. Ugh" She stuttered. Good luck and Harmony looked at Cheer.

"Why did you just yell at those guys" Good luck said.

"Well i heard them talking about you" Cheer said. Good luck just looked at her then continued talking to Harmony. Then Cheer hear them giggle.

"Why are you laughing" Cheer asked.

"Nothing" They both said.


	2. Chapter 2

Good luck, Harmony and Cheer climbed out of the school bus.

"Junior high" Cheer exclaimed.

"Yeah i know" Harmony said laughing. So they all ran into the halls.

"Were is are lockers" Good luck said.

"I don't know" Harmony."Let me see" She started digging in her bag and pulled out a sheet of paper.

"!7, 16, 22" She said.

"Huh" Cheer said."That must be a mistake" She grabbed the paper out of Harmonys hand and looked at i.

"Oh no. I got 22 so faraway" Cheer said."Oh. well i guess i'll see you in class" She said running to her locker.

"Well, lets go see our lockers" Good luck said.

"Okay" Harmony said."Lets go" They ran to there lockers. They saw the two guys from the bus.

"Hey" Good luck said.

"Oh hey" The guy with brown hair said.

"I'm Good luck. You?"

"Oh, I'm Tenderheart" The Brown haired guy said.

"And i'm Champ" The blue haired guy said.

"I'm Harmony" Harmony said.

"Let go Harmony we got class" Good luck said.

-------

Cheer walked to her locker she saw Love-a-Lot.

"Oh, Hi" Cheer said.

"Oh, Hi you the girl from the bus" Love-a-Lot said.

"Yep" Cheer said getting some books.

"Well Gotta go" Cheer said. So she walked of hopeing she got the same class as Harmony and Good luck. But when she got to class they were'nt there.

-------

After class was lunch Cheer ran fast. She could not wait to tel her friends about her class.

When she got there she saw them sitting at a table so she walked up to them.

"Hey" She said."I so missed you at class"

"Me to" Harmony said."Our teacher let us sit next to each other cause we begged"

"Yeah" Good luck said laughing.

"OH, Well my teacher was so mean" Cheer said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry" Harmony said.

"Yeah We are" Good luck said.

"Its okay" Cheer lied. No it was not okay her friends had so much fun with out her. So far she hated junior high.

"Thanks" Harmony said.

"Yeah thanks alot your so understanding" Good luck said.

Now Cheer was close to tears.

"Well, I gotta go" Cheer said. She turned around to sit some were else.

"I don't think she's okay" Harmony said.

"Yeah" Good luck agreed.


End file.
